


[Podfic] twice a day, every week

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always a dance.</p><p>    Sometimes it's a game, too: some dances are playful, and sometimes play means the equivalent of giggling in corners and sometimes it's the equivalent of just barely pulling your punches because you're only trying to make the other person call <em>uncle</em>, not actually hurt them. But sometimes it's not a game, sometimes it doesn't need to be and sometimes it damn well shouldn't be.</p><p>    It's always a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] twice a day, every week

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[twice a day, every week]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949860) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Natasha's Psychological Expertise; Natasha's Giftgiving Hobby; Bucky and Natasha becoming prickly spiritual twins; Idiosyncratic expressions of affection

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyNHZ5UW9HSHh4YlE/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
